Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by LiquidBlueEyes
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing! The world must be ending. Well tell me something I don't know..." I muttered the last part."Iloveyou."


"CHAD!" I screamed as I stormed through the Mackenzie Fall's stage and to the dressing room of the three named jerk!

"CHAD! OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"You beckoned?" Chad asked with that well known smirk of his, stepping aside to let me in.

"I can NOT believe you told Tween Weekly that!"

"Told them what Sonny?" he asked all too innocently.

"You know what!

"Do I Sonny? Do I really?"

"You told Tween Weekly that I was in love with you and that scene in the movie where Selena kissed you was actually me!" I screeched!

"Did I Sonny? Did I really?"

"I HATE you! You are the most shallow, conceited, vain, terrible, lying, jerk face in this whole world! We both know that I NEVER kissed you!"

"Do we Son-"

"Enough! Go tell Santiago that was a lie!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Do you WANT me to release that tape to the press?"

"What tape?"

"You know the one of you confessing that you stole my press..."

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I Chad? Would I really?"

"Sonny! Please don't!"

I gasped in shock.

"Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing! The world must be ending. Well tell me something I don't know..." I muttered the last part.

"Iloveyou."

"What did you say Chad?" I asked quietly.

"I said I love you..." he whispered.

"You - You - love - Chad Dylan Cooper said he love- love- "

"Yes Sonny I get it! No one would ever think Chad Dylan Cooper would ever say he loved someone! Especially from "Chuckle City". Sonny the truth is I love you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I fell in love with you the first time I saw your eyes. Your beautiful Sonny, my breath get's caught in my throat when I see you. You make me care, why do you think I fell for you pretending to break your ankle, or the time I invited you over to the fall's. Sure I was using you at first but then I enjoyed having you around. I dressed up like Eric, I wanted you to come to my birthday party SO bad, why do you think that I told you to bring your friend.. and why I invited blondie... everything I said about you when I was trying to steal your press... "Isn't she adorable, Sonny is my favorite member of So Random.." When I said we should hang out sometime I meant it! I freaked out when blondie told me you were going on a date with James. I pretended to be your "Fake Date" because I hated him for hurting you! I wrote on my blog that kiss was true. I knew it was a lie but - but I wanted it to be true... I wanted to be your "Special" person at your prom... When I tried to help you break up that teacher and your producer I said we HAD to go to Lookout mountain because I wanted it to be like a date, I just wanted to spend more time with you. Sonny I wanted that to be your lips on mine when Selena kissed me! What I said was true you do have pretty hair and why do you think your the only one from So Random that is NOT on the banned wall! I can't belive I am saying this but - but - but I would radther look horrible - then to no have you in my life...." he sighed and looked at his feet.

"Sonny, let's just forget I said anything okay, and just be friends... "

I couldn't help what had come over me. I knew those lines were not from Mackenzie Fall's because I secretly watched it at home. I grabbed his tie and brought his lips to mine. Fireworks exploaded. Finally we pulled apart. I saw something in Chad's eyes. They were both sparkling. I stepped away and looked at him.

"I don't think I can be your friend anymore." I started walking out the door and out in the hall.

"Sonny.." I heard the crack in the whisper and he had turned around. His eyes were stained with tears.

"I don't think I can be your friend anymore" I repeat myself. "But I can be your girlfriend..." I said giggling.

The sparkle was back in a flash.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Sonny?" I heard both of our cast mates ask at the same time. Chad walked twords me and spun me around and kissed me infront of everyone.

"FINALLY!" both casts shout!


End file.
